Pretty Damn Sexy
by BabbleBaby
Summary: Short 'n' Sweet, Early Pregnancy. Naley Fluff


**Authors Notes:** **I wrote this drabble of naley-baby fluff ages ago when a friend encouraged me to give light hearted stuff a go, because anyone who's read my stuff knows that I have a bit of penchant toward angst. Because it turned out so short I never even thought about posting it, but I showed it to my bezzy-mate Kristen earlier and she told me we could no longer be friends if I didn't post it, and she did recently write me a fic, Soooo here, I'm posting it! Any complaints just let me know and I'll give you her email address for all flames, kay?**

Also to anyone who's reading my other OTH stories – I'm waiting for my beta to get an update for _Elsewhere_ **back to me, so expect that in the next couple of days, and I'm even Gasp working on an update for **_The Day Got Worse. _**And to those of you who aren't reading those, well check them out and let me know what you think! I live for your feedback! Hehe**

"Ugh!" Haley James-Scott huffed as she once again breathed in deeply; trying to force the little metal button threw the hole. "Ah ha!" She grinned triumphantly when it went threw, before letting out a frustrated sob as she realised that the zipper had now worked its way undone.

"Haley?" Nathan called curiously as he entered their bedroom, intrigued by the murmurings he'd heard when he'd gotten out of the shower.

"Don't look at me!" his wife called quickly turning so she was facing the wall her shirtless back to Nathan as she took another deep breath and tried to wiggle the zipper back up without undoing the button.

"What? What do you mean don't look at you?" Nathan was completely and utterly confused, in the fifteen minutes he'd been in the shower his wife had gone from happy and bubbly to antsy and hostile. Tentatively he crossed the small room and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ping The young woman let out a haggard breath at the unwanted contact causing her stomach to expand and the button on her jeans to pop off and hit the wall, bouncing back onto the floor where the couple stared at it for a few silent seconds.

"What" Nathan laughed, his gaze moving from the metal button to the blonde in front of him "was that"

Haley ripped herself away from his touch and glared at him hands on hips, looking anything but intimidating in her slowly-slipping jeans and bra. "I tell you not to look at me so you come touch me instead! God Nathan!!" She started to push past him but began to trip on the rapidly becoming too-long legs of her jeans falling into her husbands arms. Thank god for quick reflexes she mused to herself momentarily before bursting into tears.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Nathan asked more confused than ever as he held her to him sitting down on the edge of the bed and placing her on his lap.

"I'm fat!!" Haley sobbed into his chest and Nathan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth at the absurdity of the statement. "Are you laughing at me?" Haley glared threw her tears trying to push herself off him.

"Baby, stop" Nathan moved Haley so she was straddling him and he could look into her eyes when he spoke. Moving one arm from around her waist he pushed her hair out of her face and smiled up warmly. "I'm sorry I laughed okay, I didn't mean to, but you're not fat! It was funny because it's so far from the truth! And I'm sorry for whatever the hell happened before. Okay?" Haley nodded mutely her sobs having weaned into a few sniffles. "Are you going to tell me what's going on, huh?"

"My jeans won't fit – see, I am fat" Haley whispered burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"Hales.." Nathan trailed off trying hard not to laugh again at his obviously distraught wife. "You're not fat…C'mere" He pushed them both off the bed before leading her over to the mirror. "Stay still" He told her before easily pushing her jeans down her legs "Step out" He ordered ignoring Haley's warning look as she complied. Standing up again he placed himself directly behind her. "Look" He motioned toward the mirror as she gave him a suspicious look over her shoulder.

"You could ask me nicely" She grumbled, and Nathan chucked as he lightly guided her face so she was looking directly into the mirror.

"Please" He added smiling at their reflection as he noticed the small smile that played on her lips. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist leaning down so his head was resting on her shoulder, their faces side by side in the mirror. "You're not fat Haley, you're pregnant, this" he loosened his grip his hands moving to stroke her slightly swollen stomach, "this is our baby Hales. You need to get bigger so they can bigger" He kissed her cheek softly stroking a little more firmly at the roundness. "So you're not fat, and you're not going to get fat. You're beautiful" he nipped lightly at her neck. "Infact…" Haley let out a startled giggle as Nathan scooped her up into his arms unannounced and dumped her onto the bed where she bounced lightly, grinning as he whipped off the towel that was slung around his hips before climbing on top of her, resting his weight on his arms "I think you're pretty damn sexy"

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Haley's eyes glistened with happy tears as she looked up into his.

"Always baby" Nathan lowered his lips to hers kissing her softly as he brought his hands around her back unclasping her bra. "I'm also REALLY appreciating the fact that your boobs are getting bigger by the day" He smirked as he threw the garment onto the ground. Haley gave a fake indignant gasp before she giggled at the statement smacking at his ass playfully before securing her legs around him and pulling his lips back down toward hers.


End file.
